Shinsuke
by Nythierian
Summary: When Ran is kidnapped by the black organization it is up to Conan to rescue her but at a grave cost. Wait... Why the heck is Eisuke here?
1. Two knights to save the princess

This story is indirectly related to the manga Heads and is in no way a crossover, the main characters in Detective Conan will not be meeting any characters from Heads. In this fan-fiction I am only using a storyline idea from Heads. In this fan-fiction I will relate to the main character of Heads a few times but only indirectly. This story actually has nothing to do with Heads so don't get confused. Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC but this is my first fan-fiction so don't beat me up too much. Please don't be afraid to tell me about errors or if my story is too fast or slow for you. I will try my hardest to update this fan-fiction at least every week.

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan there would be more serial murderers and more Eisuke. =P

Chapter 1 ~ Two knights to save the princess

Conan Edogawa finally decided to wake up, it was already 10 o'clock but the extreme humidity made him lethargic. The detective boys haven't shown up yet either, thankfully, but he knew they could be barging in any minute to make him play kick the can or hide and seek. Ran invited him to go shopping with her and Sonoko around 9 o'clock but there was no way he was going to help carry her bags around.

After Conan got dressed he heated up the breakfast Ran had prepared for him in the fridge, he always liked her miso soup. I wonder if shes having fun shopping, he thought as a knock came to the door. Conan looked to the door dreading the detective boys but when he opened it none other than Suzuki Sonoko was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Is Ran here?" she questioned "I have been waiting at the mall for a whole hour because of her, she better explain herself!" Conan looked dumbfounded at Sonoko processing the information that ran was missing.

"What!" Conan finally exclaimed "If shes not here and if shes not with you, where the heck did she go! What could have prevented her from going to the mall." At that the realization finally struck Sonoko and her face paled "Wha-what Ran's missing! Hey, don't tell me she was kidnapped, Ran doesn't just leave without telling anyone!"

"Calm down Sonoko we don't know for sure if she was kidnapped or not, maybe she just got held up somewhere." Conan reassured "Go check anywhere between here and the mall to see if she got held up on her way, I will look around here to see if there is some sort of ransom note in case she really did get kidnapped."

Geez, why do I have to do what this brat says, Sonoko thought, but he does make a good point and it's the best plan we have right now so I have to go along with it. "Fine!" she fumed "But if you find out anything about Ran you better call me right away." and with that Sonoko ran out the door.

There is no way that the kidnappers note is inside the house because I would have seen or heard a stranger creeping around, Conan thought to himself, or Ojisan's drunk expression would have scared them away. If there is a ransom note it will either be in the mailbox or somewhere on the steps but if it was on the steps Sonoko would have seen it. There is a chance the culprit didn't leave a note and might call the detective agency instead but it wont hurt to look in the mailbox.

Conan opened up the mailbox finding a package addressed to Mouri Kogoro but he quickly disregarded it because it said Yoko Okino 2013 calender on the mailing sticker. Under the calender he found a couple of bills and picked them up. When he picked up the bills a small tan envelope fell out from between them landing on the ground. Something on the envelope caught his eye and sent dread through his body, the dread that only the black organization can stir.

Slowly Conan bent down to pick up the fallen letter and noted his fake name on the back, his eyes widened as he turned it around to the wax seal on the front. The seal was crimson red but the letter etched into the wax frightened him "V" Vermouth? No, it couldn't be, Vermouth doesn't care much for kidnapping. The black organization doesn't really kidnap people but if it's to get me alone it might just be the easiest method, Conan thought. Conan knew that this is the day he will probably die to save the one he loves. Conan slowly broke the wax seal and pulled out the message finally reading the words imprinted on the page.

"_Dear, Kudo Shinichi if you want your girlfriend to survive_

_you will come to the abandoned warehouse behind Haido _

_Central Hospital._ _If you do not appear before 2 o'clock then_

_she will be killed. When you come bring this letter with you._

_You know what will happen if you contact the police. Come _

_and she will be set free, don't come and everyone you know_

_shall die leaving you to die last."_

_Vodka_

It looks like Vodka wrote the note but Conan knew that Gin was behind it. Conan looked at his watch, it was 10:32, he had 3 and a half hours to save ran and he knew he would be killed in her place. He had to go because he didn't want ran to die. Conan rushed out into the street calling for a taxi to bring him to Haido Central Hospital.

Ran woke up tied, gagged, and blinded with no sense of direction or inclination of where she was. All Ran knew is that she was sitting on dirty concrete, probably in a building somewhere. Ran squirmed in her bindings trying to scream but could only make a muffled noise. Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder and a deep voice called to her "shut up girl, you will be released as soon as we say so and if you become trouble I think I might just kill you now." As he finished his sentence she heard the sound of a gun cock making her tremble and freeze up in fear.

Conan jumped out of the taxi practically throwing his money at the driver telling him to keep the change. The bad traffic made him lose a half hour and it is currently 11: 13. Conan has plenty of time until 2 o'clock but he never knew when Gin would get trigger happy. He had to save ran at all costs, had to run with all of his might so they don't shoot her. "Faster, run faster" he screamed at himself and turned around the corner to the other side of the hospital.

"Oof!" Conan grunted, he had run into something and the letter he was holding flew out of his hand. He hit the ground hard on his butt but got back up to see what he had run into. What Conan saw was a girlish looking boy about 17 wearing large circular glasses picking himself up off of the ground. "Eisuke what are you doing here?" Conan asked. Eisuke looked flustered for a moment but quickly noticed Conan was the one that knocked him down.

"Oh Conan hi how are you doing I haven't seen you in awhile..." Eisuke looked beside him noticing a brown envelope "Hey whats this? Is it some kind of love letter?" he joked taking out the note. "Uwahh, Don't look at that!" Conan warned but Eisuke opened it anyway and snuck a peek at the letter's contents.

"Oh my god!" Eisuke exclaimed "Ran was kidnapped!? We have to go save her from this Vodka guy but why doesn't he want anything other than for you to show up? Come on lets go get her back!"

"No!" Conan threatened "You cant come with me, just pretend you didn't see that note and leave now unless you want to die too!"

"Screw that!" Eisuke retorted "I cant just sit idly by and know Ran is in trouble, you of all people should understand that, I can help."

Conan screamed in annoyance "No, you cant, it's only something I can do and if you get in the way they will just shoot her so don't follow me!" Conan quickly snatched the letter from Eisuke's hand and ran off into the direction of the warehouse. Eisuke sat for a few minutes trying to understand but still wasn't convinced by Conan's plea and started after him.

Conan stopped at the warehouse huffing from the hard run and found one of the doors slightly cracked open. Readying his tranquilizer watch Conan creaked open the door and peered inside. He didn't see anything other than darkness but knew they were there waiting for him to come inside.

"Hey Conan." a voice sounded behind him making him jump like a kangaroo on crack. Conan looked behind him and let out a sigh of relief. "Damn it Eisuke you scared the crap out of me. Didn't I tell you not to follow me!" but it was too late to get rid of him because all of a sudden the lights in the warehouse all turned on revealing Gin with a Beretta m9 pistol in his left hand pointed at Conan's forehead.

"Oh look at this you brought another mouse for us to kill, Shinichi." Gin chided "Don't worry we will let her go but now both of you have to die because he saw my face." Vodka was standing in a corner of the warehouse with ran tied up waiting with a knife to cut her wrist bindings. "I think I will start with your friend here so you can feel the pain of losing someone before you die." Gin stated with murderous intent "Now come here little mouse."

Eisuke stood, all color drained from his face and did as the man said, he knew what was coming next and he didn't want to die but he had to or they would kill ran. "He has nothing to do with this just let him go!" Conan reprimanded but only got an evil glare from Gin, Conan knew he couldn't get Eisuke out of this and if he acted on his friend's behalf everyone would probably die.

"BANG!" The gun fired but it felt like slow motion, Conan could only watch in pure shock as Eisuke fell to the ground. The bullet entered his left temple and went all the way through and out the left side of his head, he was most likely dead. Conan dropped to the ground in tears over what had just transpired and noticed Eisuke's eyes, they still had life and could still see.

"BANG!" Another shot was fired,Conan dropped to the ground and felt immense pain shoot through his left leg, he quickly realized he had been shot. "Do you feel that you little shit" Gin laughed "that's what you get for not dying like a good little boy when we gave you the pill. Here have another one." he said setting the gun barrel to his chest.

"BANG!" The third shot was fired right through Conan's right lung. Conan gasped in pain and for oxygen but still managed to look up. Gin looked like he was having fun but turned to Vodka quickly and gave him the signal to cut Ran's bindings then turned back to Conan. "It looks like you aren't very much fun so I guess I will kill you so your girlfriend can mourn over your death, goodbye Shinichi." and with that he held his gun to Conan's right temple.

"BANG!" The last shout sounded and rang through Conan's head, everything seemed to blur at once as he fell backwards. The bullet went straight through his head and out the right side. For a second everything seemed to spin and the darken as Conan lost consciousness.

Whew! I finally finished the first chapter, I know it's slow and not much has really happened yet but the next chapter will get better. I still dont like my writing style and might change it in the future but I still want to get my story out there. If you like this story please rewiew and if not review anyway just to tell me if I suck or not. I still can't believe i'm writing a crazy story like this but it's fun. Yeah!


	2. A Dream of Dissonance

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan so don't ask!

Chapter 2 – A Dream of Dissonance

She had been walking to the mall when she was kidnapped. A cloth was put over her mouth harboring chloroform and she passed out from the sickly sweet smell. She was thrown into the back of a Porsche and was transported to an abandoned warehouse.

When Ran woke up she was groggy and disoriented but quickly realized she was bound and couldn't move. She tried to kick, scream, and wriggle her way out of her bindings but stopped as a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and a voice called out to her.

"Shut up girl, you will be released as soon as we say so and if you become trouble I think I might just kill you now."

Then she heard the sound of a gun cock making her tremble and freeze up in fear.

'Where am I? Why was I kidnapped?' Ran hoped someone could answer these and that someone could save her. She heard the sound of a door creak open slowly and some hushed voices near the door, she knew these people weren't with the ones that captured her and badly wanted to tell them to run away but what could she do, she was gagged.

All of a sudden there was a surge of electrical power and all of the lights in the warehouse flickered on but Ran still couldn't see because she was blindfolded. She could only see the light that filtered through the cloth.

"Oh look at this you brought another mouse for us to kill, Shinichi." one of her captors said. Ran wondered who the other person was with Shinichi and how he found out about her being kidnapped, it hadn't been very long and Shinichi is always gone, he couldn't have known about this.

The kidnapper told Shinichi's partner that he would die first and Ran heard everything. Whoever was with Shinichi she didn't want him/her to die she had seen enough death in her life and couldn't stand loosing someone she knew.

"He has nothing to do with this just let him go!" a pleading Conan screamed.

'Conan? Why is he here?' Ran's heart filled with dread at the notion Conan was in danger. But if Conan was trying to defend his friend and he wasn't the one to die yet who is the second party and where is Shinichi? Oh god Shinichi!

"BANG!" Ran heard a gun shot and felt dread run through her body unable to do anything to help. She heard the sound of sobbing that she recognized as Conan's and thought that Shinichi was shot. Ran cried, tears soaking her blindfold and running past her cheeks she didn't want this to happen, not to Shinichi, not to Conan, and not to anyone else.

"BANG!" Conan's scream rang through the air confirming Ran's worst fears. How could such evil exist in this world to kill someone so young, Ran thought to herself.

She heard the perpetrator start whispering to Conan but could only make out a couple of words. The fist sentence was inaudible but then the man chuckled "…get...dying...boy...pill..."

"BANG!" Then another gunshot was fired and she heard Conan gasp for air, it was probably in the lung. Ran couldn't think, Conan was being killed right before her and all she could do was sit there. She felt something brush against her hands and catch on her bindings. Someone was cutting her bindings off but they still held her hands together just in case. She heard the man near Conan say something else but wasn't paying attention.

"BANG!" The fourth shot was fired and made Ran freeze up again, the man near Conan walked up to the captured girl and whispered in her ear. "Don't move unless you want to die, now you can move once we leave but wait until you hear the car leave."

Ran did as she was told and waited until the men slammed the car doors and the car sped off. When she knew they were gone she ripped off blindfold from her eyes and ran straight to the two bloody people across from her.

Eisuke?! She wondered why he was here but couldn't think about it, she had to get Conan and Eisuke to the hospital behind her even if there wasn't any hope. Quickly she grabbed Eisuke and threw him over her left shoulder (good thing he was light) and took Conan into her right arm. 'Please god save them, I cant let them die!' she thought sprinting to the hospital entrance.

Ran crashed past the hospital doors at mach speed and almost barreled over the receptionist in the process. Ran was frightened, scared, and looked straight at the receptionist who quickly pushed a button somewhere on the desk calling for help. Almost as quickly some men came out with a stretcher and loaded Conan onto it. Another stretcher was brought in quick sequence and Eisuke was put on that one.

Ran stared as the two boys were carted away, tears started to well in her eyes as one of the nurses came to comfort her. 'Conan, Eisuke, don't die. Why did you two do something so stupid to save me!? I can't let you die for me! Conan! Eisuke!'

* * *

There was darkness in every direction with nothing to focus on other than the teen staring at Shinichi. Eisuke and Shinichi were confused, "I thought we were dead, where is this, are we in heaven?" Eisuke asked. Shinichi had the same questions in his mind but Eisuke beat him to it.

"I don't know where we are but at least I know Ran is safe." Shinichi said. At this Eisuke let out a relieved breath

"Wait, how do you know shes safe?"

"They let her go right before they pulled the trigger on me but you never know they could have gone back on their word and killed her. I don't want to think about that though I have to think positive about this because I love her."

"Yeah, I get it, and hey I love her too if you weren't so stingy I could love her even more than you can possibly achieve, with you being trapped as a 7 year old and all. But the problem is that she only sees me as a friend and in reality she loves you, Shinichi."

"Ok, we both agree that we love her but we really need to find a way out of here, can we call a truce and work together to figure out out situation?" Shinichi held his hand out.

"Fine, we still don't know where we are and we need to get out of here to see if Ran is alright."

Eisuke shook Shinichi's outstretched hand and a blinding light shot out from their palms engulfing the two in white light. Slowly the light subsided and the two had disappeared and the world turned into a blank.

* * *

I know this chapter was shorter than the last but I didn't have very much motivation from the 0 reviews I got last chapter. Well I guess it's all vague in the beginning and so is this chapter but the main point of the story will be solved in the next chapter. The first two chapters were just for building up to the main storyline but they are important so don't skip them. I still don't like my writing style but I'm not a professional so I will keep writing how my brain tells me.


	3. I think my name is Shinsuke

Oh my gawd! I'm happy right now because I actually got 2 reviews on my story. It gave me some motivation to write my third chapter. Sorry for making you two wait I didn't see the reviews until a week later. Thank you for making me feel better about myself!

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Conan! ← Yeah that was a lie... BUT I do own this fanfiction and my crazy imagination. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: I think my name is Shinsuke

(Written in first person.)

I remember everything, I was killed by the Black Organization. Shinichi knew, he knew everything about them but Eisuke didn't know much, all he knew was that they were evil and his family was working against them in the CIA so he wanted to join too so he could rid the world of that evil.

I know that I used to be called Shinichi and I had a family but they always left, I was a detective but I turned into a kid after a run in with the Black Organization. Ran, my childhood friend, took me in but didn't know who I was, she just thought I was a little boy named Conan and she treated me like a little brother. I have loved her ever since we were kids.

I also used to be called Eisuke, I traveled to Tokyo to look for my sister, Hidemi. There I met Mouri Ran who I fell in love with but she loved someone else, she loved Shinichi but he was never around. Ran was taking care of a boy named Conan and I suspected him of being Shinichi. With Conan I found out that my sister was going by the name of Mizunashi Rena and was working for the CIA as my dad had.

Later I found out that Conan was in fact Shinichi because he wouldn't let me take Ran to America even if I do love her. I decided to go to America and join the CIA but instead I stayed and tried to track the Black Organization here for a few months but without any luck. One day I spotted a black Porsche and followed it to Haido Central Hospital where I ran into Conan but I am also Conan. That was the day I died. Twice.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy, like they had been glued shut but I forced them open. I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above me which was white and painful to look at. I heard beeping and turned my head to the side and saw some machines that I recognized as medical equipment. I tried to get up and felt something attached to my head. I put my hand to my head and felt something like suction cups with wires attached but I noticed something else, I was bald.

"Oh, good morning. How are you feeling?" I turned to the voice, it belonged to a middle aged man with spiky brown hair who was wearing a white lab coat. I could tell he was a doctor.

"Uhh... Fine I guess." I replied too busy pulling the suction cups off my head. The doctor took a stool and sat next to my bed facing me. I pulled off the last one and the doctor began asking more questions. Great.

"So, do you remember what your name is?" he asked gently.

God not that question! Geez, what am I supposed to say. I can't say Shinichi and I can't say Eisuke because I'm neither but I'm both because I have all of these memories. I have to say something though.

"I think... my name is Shinsuke." I blurted out. Man I really didn't think this through but I kinda like the name, its got a nice ring to it.

"Shinsuke is it?" the doctor scrutinized his clipboard and wrote something down on it. Crap. "So, Shinsuke do you remember what happened?" the doctor pushed a little harder.

"Of course I do, I was shot in the head!" I snapped "I think I would remember being killed!" Well I'm an idiot, I practically screamed 'look at me I'm a freak and I know it!'. I turned away from the doctor and threw the blanket over myself ignoring anything the doctor has to say. Great. Just what I need, everyone to think I'm mentally unstable.

I heard the door click as the doctor left the room. That was fine, the one I really want to talk to is Ran. I hope shes not hurt, I really need to find her.

I slid out of the bed and stared to walk to the door but quickly tripped over my own feet landing on my face. Great guess I'm still a klutz. I grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled myself up to regain my balance. I need to find Ran. I ran to the door but stopped short at a mirror, I still didn't know who I was but it wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek right. Well when I was Conan I was shot full of holes so it would make sense that I look like Eisuke because I was only shot in the head.

I gazed into the mirror and confirmed my suspicions, the only difference being I am bald and, where are my glasses? I looked around the room and found my round glasses sitting on a small hospital table next to my bed. I grabbed the glasses and plopped them on my face. At least I'm only nearsighted.

I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open frightening a nurse in the hallway. "Sorry." I quickly said under my breath. Oh great the doctor is out here too, was he waiting for me to come out or something? I didn't mean to snap at him but the way he looked at his notes pissed me off a little bit. I was about to apologize but he beat me to it.

"It's fine you don't have to say anything." he began "I bet it's stressful waking up and not knowing who you are. I'm guessing you have some memories from both sides judging by the name you gave me. Could you help me understand your situation better?"

I sighed knowing what he wants but continued anyway. "Everything. I have all of the memories from both of me, like I lived two separate lives until now. But even with all of these memories I am one person now and I'm fine with it. All I need to do right now is see if Ran is alright."

"Ran. Oh yes she was the girl that brought you bo... brought you here." the doctor corrected "She is fine and has been waiting in the hospital ever since she brought you to us. We couldn't make her leave. Others that know you have shown up too but I don't think Eisuke has very many people that know him."

"Yeah guess I was kind of a loner but its alright as long there are those who care. I hope they can understand that I'm different especially Ran. Can I see them?"

The doctor looked me up and down. "Only after you do a physical check up, it wont take long. After that you can talk to whoever you want and if you do well you may even get out early." the news made me happy and I followed to doctor to the therapy room.

The exam was uneventful but quick because I was excited. He made me do lifting and running exercises, basically everyday stuff, which I did with ease. I don't think I need any rehabilitation and the doctor probably thought so too because he seemed pretty happy about it. Maybe now I can go see Ran.

The doctor led me back to my room and spoke again when we got there. "I have to tell your friends and family about your situation before letting them see you, after that they can chose if they want to or not. Just wait here and they will come. Do you still want to be called Shinsuke?"

I chuckled at his question but answered seriously. "Yeah, because that's who I am now and I kinda like the name." I sat down on the bed as the doctor left the room, it'll be nice to talk to someone I know for a change...

A realization hit me and I felt dread run through my body. If I was admitted as Conan and Eisuke, why didn't the doctor question the 'Shin' part of my name? Does the doctor know about me!? And what about Ran, does she know too!? I started to panic and wanted to run but I heard voices outside my door and they kept coming closer.

* * *

Bwahahahaa! Eat my cliffhanger! Sorry again for the slow update and please review or else I will cry. I will try to update this story at least once a week but no promises. Sorry if my chapter is short, I think I might stay with two page chapters... well it really just depends on my mood and I thought this cliffie would be fun!


End file.
